Veritas
by kittyfree
Summary: Une chasse à l'hydre qui tourne mal. La vérité sur Merlin qui éclate. Arthur aurait peut-être préféré ne rien savoir.


**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voici une petite histoire qui est restée sagement dans mon ordinateur depuis... 2011. Je la publie donc avec "un peu" de retard ;)

Cette histoire est censée être en deux parties mais vu le temps écoulé depuis que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, elle restera probablement en mode oneshot.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

**VERITAS**

Arthur et ses chevaliers avançaient prudemment au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et les derniers rayons de soleil peinaient à traverser l'épais dôme végétal que formaient les arbres centenaires. Cela faisait plus de six jours maintenant que les hommes de Camelot exploraient cette partie des terres situées tout au sud du Royaume. Ils y avaient été envoyés par leur souverain suite au rapport d'une garnison en poste à cet endroit. Si toutefois, on pouvait encore les appeler « une garnison ». Leur effectif initial de plus de deux cent hommes s'était vu considérablement réduit à une poignée de soldat lorsqu'une hydre avait fait son apparition saccageant et détruisant tout sur son passage. Le roi Uther y avait vu là un signe évident de manifestation magique et avait envoyé son fils ainsi que ses meilleurs chevaliers résoudre le problème. Malheureusement pour eux, la bête ne semblait pas vouloir leur faciliter la tâche. Après avoir semé la terreur dans plusieurs villages environnants, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la majestueuse forêt de Brocéliande qui était connue autant pour ses nombreux hectares que pour les mystères qu'elle semblait jalousement garder. Toutefois après plusieurs jours de recherches intensives, Arthur et ses hommes avaient enfin trouvé un début de piste. Revigorés par ce qui semblait être un retournement de situation en leur faveur, la petite troupe avait redoublé d'effort s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans ce labyrinthe de troncs et de feuillages.

Placé en tête de file, le prince héritier de Camelot scrutait avec attention le moindre détail. Tout était passé au crible. De la branche brisée par le passage d'un animal, aux empruntes encore fraîches. Mais ce qui paraissait interpeller Arthur au plus haut point était le silence quasi religieux qui s'installait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. A croire que toutes les bêtes avaient soudainement disparues. Ce fut ce dernier point qui le convainquit une bonne fois pour toute que leur traque ne serait pas vaine. Ils étaient sur la bonne piste.

Cependant, malgré les certitudes du prince et après une marche supplémentaire d'une demi-lieue, toutes les traces disparurent d'un seul coup au milieu d'une clairière.

- Se serait-elle envolée ? demanda Sir Leon en s'approchant d'Arthur.

- Les rapports faits à mon père sont précis à ce sujet. Nos soldats nous ont certifié que l'hydre ne possédait pas la capacité de voler.

Le prince observa les abords de la trouée sans apercevoir le moindre signe qui leur indiquerait un itinéraire à suivre.

- Mais si cette créature est bel et bien une création magique, c'est une option qui n'est pas à écarter, poursuivit l'héritier de Camelot.

- Dans ce cas que faisons-nous votre Altesse ? La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et s'aventurer plus en avant sans visibilité serait hasardeux.

- Je suis d'accord mais avant de nous arrêter, je voudrais que la moitié de nos hommes inspecte les alentours pendant que l'autre installe le campement. Même si nous ne trouvons pas de traces significatives au moins aurons-nous la certitude de ne pas courir un danger immédiat. Je vais prendre la partie nord, les autres se répartiront la zone à quadriller sur mes flancs.

- Etes-vous sûr de vouloir y aller seul ?

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, rétorqua Arthur en dégainant son épée avec un sourire en coin, et je ne serai pas seul. Merlin ! Tu viens !

Le prince n'attendit pas sur une quelconque réaction ou réponse. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les abords de la clairière et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le moindre de ses muscles, Merlin s'élança à la suite de son maître préférant ne pas le quitter des yeux. Quelque chose dans sa magie lui intimait l'ordre de demeurer plus prudent que jamais et, connaissant Arthur, nul doute que si un quelconque danger rôdait aux alentours, il l'attirerait comme un aimant.

- Vous auriez peut-être dû emmener un chevalier avec vous, suggéra le jeune serviteur en le rejoignant.

- Aurais-tu peur Merlin ?

- Seul un idiot se baladerait avec une totale insouciance alors qu'une hydre se promène en liberté... sauf votre respect, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter avec un sourire moqueur qu'il dissimula à la perfection lorsqu'Arthur se retourna pour le toiser.

- Fais-moi rappeler de te mettre au pilori lorsque nous serons de retour à Camelot.

- Je n'y manquerais pas mon seigneur.

Arthur secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif comme pour se démontrer à lui-même à quel point son valet pouvait être agaçant et sans aucun sens des convenances. Puis, il reprit sa marche sans plus faire attention à l'homme qui le suivait comme son ombre.

Le temps s'écoula dans le même silence étrange. A croire que la forêt elle-même retenait sa respiration. Le jour finissait lentement de décliner, laissant peu à peu la place à l'obscurité. Merlin commençait à se demander jusqu'où le prince allait les emmener. A ce rythme-là, ils n'arrivaient jamais à retrouver le chemin du campement. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème s'il avait été seul. Il lui aurait suffi d'invoquer un sort lui indiquant la route à suivre mais avec Arthur à ses côtés, il était dans l'impossibilité de faire appel à un charme.

- Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions commencer à rebrousser chemin ? se résolut-il à demander en espérant ne pas attirer sur lui les foudres royales. Si nous attendons plus longtemps, nous ne verrons plus à un mètre devant nous et avec tous ces arbres, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible d'apercevoir la moindre étoile. Sans repère nous risquons de tourner en rond.

Ses paroles semblèrent faire mouche car la silhouette du prince se stoppa nette dans son avancée.

- Arthur..., poursuivit le valet en arrivant à la hauteur de l'interpellé mais il ne put poursuivre plus en avant sa diatribe car il se retrouva bâillonné par une main ferme.

- Tais-toi, lui murmura le blond.

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça ce qui lui permit de retrouver sa liberté.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Écoute.

Merlin tendit l'oreille cherchant ce qui semblait tant troubler le chef des armées de Camelot. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes sans que rien ne vint briser le calme ambiant. Il finit par se retourner vers celui qui était à l'origine de leur immobilisme avec, sur le visage, une incompréhension flagrante. Arthur leva une main lui intimant l'ordre de patienter.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour qu'un bruit sourd se fasse entendre. Une sorte de grondement caverneux qui résonna de toute part. Les deux hommes avaient beau tenter d'en saisir l'origine, ils n'y arrivèrent point. Le mugissement paraissait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

- Il faut retourner au campement, avec des renforts nous pourrions...

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard Merlin, le coupa le prince. Surtout, reste près de moi.

Préférant ne pas discuter des ordres qu'il trouvait tout à fait judicieux, le jeune valet se positionna dos à dos avec son maître. Il ne possédait peut-être pas d'arme autre que sa magie mais au moins pourrait-il prévenir Arthur en cas d'attaque sans devoir faire preuve de ses talents cachés... tout du moins l'espérait-il.

La bête finit par surgir sur leur flanc, ses cinq têtes rugissantes dans une sorte de concerto infernal. Mesurant près de vingt mètres de haut, elle était entièrement recouverte d'écailles vertes aussi luisantes que celles d'un serpent. Elle avança en direction des deux hommes, ses pattes frappant la terre si fort qu'elles en firent trembler le sol avec violence. Sa queue se balançait rageusement, détruisant les arbres centenaires comme si ces derniers n'avaient été que des fétus de paille.

Durant quelques secondes, les deux hommes restèrent figés sur place. Puis, Arthur se retourna lentement afin de faire face au monstre. Il leva avec prudence son épée, mince protection contre une telle menace.

- Merlin, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Oui ? répondit ce dernier sans quitter l'hydre des yeux.

- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. A trois, je veux que tu te mettes à courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser affronter cette... chose tout seul.

- Je ne compte pas m'attaquer à elle. Je serai juste derrière toi. Maintenant, cesse de parler et obéis-moi avant que nous lui servions de repas !

- D'accord, d'accord.

L'une des têtes de la bête émit un cri plus aigu avant de cracher geyser de feu. Plusieurs arbres furent touchés et se mirent à brûler comme des torches géantes.

- Un... commença à compter Arthur en s'éloignant précautionneusement de la bête.

Son serviteur l'imita tout en observant avec un sentiment mi-fasciné, mi-alarmé, les dégâts que l'incendie engendrait.

- Deux...

Le feu se propageait à une vitesse folle. Les feuilles et les branches se consumaient avec une facilité déconcertante. La canicule, que le royaume connaissait depuis près d'un mois, avait rendu le terrain propice à un embrasement de grande envergure. Les cimes des arbres s'émiettèrent en des milliers de cendres rougeoyantes et les deux hommes virent une véritable pluie de feu tomber tout autour d'eux.

- TROIS, hurla le prince.

Sans plus d'hésitation et comme l'avait ordonné son seigneur, Merlin se retourna et se mit à courir en direction de ce qu'il espérait être leur campement. Avec un peu de chance, Arthur et lui arrivaient à rejoindre les autres chevaliers. S'ils combattaient tous ensemble, peut-être auraient-ils une petite chance de vaincre l'hydre à l'épée.

A plusieurs reprises, le jeune magicien vit ses chevilles malmenées par l'irrégularité du sol et la frénésie de sa course. Mais les dernières années passées au château de Camelot lui avaient au moins appris une chose : rien ne valait l'endurance physique. Que ce soit pour le nombre incalculable de tâches épuisantes qu'il se voyait attribué au quotidien, les chasses régulières auxquelles le prince le traînait durant des jours, ou encore les nombreux dangers qui menaçaient immanquablement l'héritier royal.

Face à cette dernière pensée, Merlin se figea instantanément et se retourna pour scruter les bois qui l'entouraient. Comme il l'avait craint, il ne vit pas Arthur. Maugréant tout haut contre le « crétin royal » que son seigneur s'obstinait à être, le magicien fit demi-tour sans attendre. Par la même occasion, il se traita lui aussi d'idiot pour ne pas avoir deviné que ce dernier resterait en arrière pour affronter l'hydre. Était-ce pour lui donner le temps de fuir ou pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était à la hauteur des attentes de son père en n'esquivant pas le combat, Merlin n'aurait su dire laquelle de ces options étaient la plus probable. Peut-être que la réponse se trouvait entre les deux ? Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces options, leur finalité risquait d'être identique. Une mort certaine pour l'inconscient qui pensait pouvoir affronter seul une hydre née de la magie.

Merlin murmura quelques mots venus du fond des âges et un cercle doré illumina ses yeux durant quelques secondes. Sa foulée se fit soudain plus rapide, lui permettant de parcourir en un temps record la distance qui le séparait du lieu du combat.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son but, cette partie de la forêt n'était plus qu'un gigantesque brasier. Et plantée au centre de ce tableau infernal, l'hydre rugissait de plus belle. A quelques mètres d'elle, allongé à même le sol, face contre terre, Arthur ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

Merlin n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du prince, se protégeant de la chaleur des flammes tant bien que mal avec son bras. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du corps inanimé, il s'agenouilla afin de le retourner. Le magicien rendit grâce à sa destinée lorsqu'il constata qu'Arthur respirait encore. La profonde balafre que l'héritier de Camelot arborait sur son arcade devait être le résultat d'une confrontation directe avec la bête et qui de toute évidence s'était soldée par un KO du côté de la famille royale.

D'un geste décidé, Merlin se releva et se dirigea sans attendre vers l'hydre. Maintenant qu'aucun témoin ne pourrait le voir agir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire goûter de sa magie à cette chimère sortie tout droit des enfers. Faisant barrage de son propre corps pour protéger Arthur coûte que coûte, le jeune magicien prononça une première incantation.

* * *

Lorsque Arthur ouvrit les yeux, il perçut deux choses : la première fut une douleur fulgurante qui lui vrillait la tête et l'ensemble de son corps, la seconde était un ciel fait uniquement de feu, un peu comme si une coupole ardente avait été créée juste entre la terre et la voûte céleste.

Persuadé que le coup qu'il avait reçu au crâne, lorsque l'hydre l'avait envoyé valdinguer sans ménagement, était la cause de cette hallucination, Arthur referma ses paupières avec force durant quelques instants. Lorsqu'il sentit la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit disparaître peu à peu, il rouvrit ses yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que la coupole de feu était toujours là. Bien décidé à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, le chef des armées de Camelot commença à se relever. L'exercice ne fut pas sans douleur. Chacun de ses muscles paraissaient hurler sous l'effort. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, la douleur s'estompa quelque peu, ne lui laissant qu'une vague sensation de nausée au creux de l'estomac.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Arthur pour assimiler tous les détails de la scène qui se déroulait face à lui. Posté à quelques mètres de sa position, Merlin se dressait face à l'hydre. Ses deux mains étaient dirigées vers la bête paumes en avant. Un flot de paroles à l'intonation aussi étrange qu'inconnue pour le prince ne cessaient de passer les lèvres du jeune serviteur comme une musique envoûtante.

Le monstre se dressait de toute sa hauteur, sifflant et grondant avec force. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de diriger l'une de ses têtes vers le magicien, le feu qui avait embrasé la forêt et qui maintenant paraissait contenu au-dessus d'eux, descendait instantanément en direction du sol faisant barrage pour contrecarrer les attaques.

Ne comprenant pas tout ce que cette scène pouvait impliquer sur le rôle de Merlin dans ce prodige, ou ne voulant pas vraiment le croire, Arthur s'avança lentement vers son serviteur. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui, il stoppa son avancé, le souffle coupé par la magie qu'il sentait vibrer dans l'air. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle était palpable, qu'en tendant la main en direction de celui qu'il avait toujours connu comme son valet, il aurait pu réellement la toucher.

A la place, il ne put que prononcer un mot.

- Merlin ?

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement et malgré le degré de concentration que l'incantation demandait ainsi que le danger que l'hydre représentait, il tourna son visage en direction d'Arthur, reportant automatiquement son attention sur lui.

Le prince resta stupéfait lorsqu'il découvrit les yeux dorés de son serviteur. S'il avait espéré conserver un quelconque doute sur la nature de Merlin, il pouvait à présent tirer un trait sur cette idée.

Face à cette constatation, son expression changea du tout au tout. Sa surprise disparut pour ne laisser la place qu'à un visage crispé par la colère. Il se sentait trahi et blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Merlin était la personne la plus proche de lui, celle qui connaissait ses doutes et ses craintes. Combien de fois s'était-il confié à lui, combien de fois l'avait-il vu dans les moments les plus difficiles de son existence, bataillant contre ses devoirs d'héritier et ses aspirations d'homme. Constater à présent, que celui dont vous aviez toute confiance n'avait fait que vous mentir, était l'outrage le plus grave qu'il lui avait été donné de subir.

L'hydre profita du manque d'attention du magicien pour tenter une attaque. Ses cinq têtes se dirigèrent avec un parfait synchronisme en direction de leur cible, avec une rapidité et une force stupéfiante. Ce ne fut que grâce à sa magie que Merlin sentit arriver le danger. In extremis, il reporta toute sa concentration sur le combat. Ses bras et ses mains se crispèrent violemment, tremblant sous l'effort intense. Sa voix se mit à psalmodier de manière presque étourdissante, les mots glissaient entre ses lèvres comme un flot intarissable. Répondant aux ordres émis, le dôme de feu s'effondra sur lui-même devenant un gigantesque tourbillon aux allures de cataclysme céleste. Le magicien clama encore plus fort ses incantations, offrant à la magie toutes ses forces. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler avant de céder. Agenouillé à même le sol, Merlin poursuivait inlassablement ses prières. Le tourbillon incandescent commença à se déplacer en direction de l'hydre, d'abord lentement, il prit peu à peu plus de vitesse et finit par se déverser entièrement sur le monstre. La bête hurla de douleur, ses cinq têtes gesticulant dans des mouvements aussi saccadés que désespérés. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'avancer vers l'homme à l'origine de son supplice mais elle ne put que parcourir quelques mètres à peine avant de tomber comme une masse sur la terre recouverte d'un fin tapis de cendres. Un mugissement aigu déchira l'air, dernière plainte de cette créature magique, avant que sa voix ne se brise définitivement. Face à ce signe de reddition, le feu sembla redoubler d'intensité pour finir de dévorer sa proie.

A bout de force, Merlin sentit toute la tension qui l'habitait disparaître d'un seul coup. Toujours agenouillé, il posa ses mains à même le sol afin de tenter de retrouver un minimum de souffle. Les paupières closes, il laissa les battements de son cœur revenir progressivement à un rythme normal. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête lui paraissait peser des tonnes mais à part ces quelques petits détails, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. C'est toutefois ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui se tenait l'héritier de Camelot, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers sa gorge.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence. Merlin toujours agenouillé sur le sol, ses mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses dans une position résolument non agressive et Arthur le bras armé, menaçant l'homme qu'il considérait à présent comme un inconnu.

- Un magicien, dit simplement le prince d'une voix polaire.

Le principal concerné eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien rétorquer. Il avait souvent vu son seigneur en colère mais jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait atteint un tel point... et jamais elle n'avait été dirigée contre lui.

- Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ?

- Cela dépend, répondit Merlin avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Et de quoi ?

- Cela dépend si vous souhaitez réellement entendre mes paroles.

Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur le visage du prince.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes mensonges.

- Je ne vous ai jamais menti.

Comme réponse à cette dernière phrase, la pointe de l'épée d'Arthur se rapprocha encore plus, effleurant la gorge de Merlin.

- Et tu appelles ça comment le fait de me dissimuler ta vrai nature, cracha-t-il.

- De la survie.

L'héritier de Camelot émit un grondement sourd avant de tourner le dos à son valet et de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il commença à faire les cents tel un fauve mis en cage. Tous ses mouvements étaient emprunts d'une tension extrême, trahissant son animosité à l'égard de son serviteur.

- Arthur... commença à dire Merlin en se relevant et en se dirigeant dans sa direction.

Mais ce dernier fit volte-face, son épée fermement pointée vers lui.

- Ne m'approche pas !

- Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal, se défendit le magicien.

- Tu es un sorcier, tu ES le mal !

- Vous jugez sans savoir !

- Je sais ce que je dois savoir ! Camelot a failli être détruit à cause de monstres tel que toi. Alors ne viens pas me dire que j'ignore tous des dangers que tu peux représenter.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui aurait pu mettre en danger qui que ce soit ! Bien au contraire!

L'expression d'Arthur se fit plus sombre et Merlin eut la désagréable impression qu'un mur venait définitivement de se dresser entre eux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Que veux-tu dire ! aboya le prince avec hargne.

- Qu'il m'est arrivé bien des fois d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour venir en aide à Camelot, avoua Merlin.

Quitte à encourir les foudres d'Arthur, il préférait encore jouer cartes sur table. Il n'avait jamais aimé lui cacher la vérité à son sujet, bien au contraire. Il connaissait Arthur, il savait que c'était un être emprunt d'honneur, de justice et de courage. Lui mentir chaque jour avait été un véritable crève-cœur et, il devait bien l'avouer, une sorte de trahison.

- Les as-tu déjà utilisés sur moi ?

Merlin demeura silencieux.

- REPONDS-MOI !

- Oui ! Pour vous sauver la vie !

Arthur eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? se défendit Merlin. Vous laissez mourir alors que je me savais capable de vous venir en aide ? Voir Camelot se faire anéantir en attendant sagement que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne ?

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux. Imagines-tu sincèrement être le sauveur de mon royaume ? Que sans ta présence au château, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait survécu ? s'exclama le prince avec une inflexion dédaigneuse dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! rétorqua Merlin excédé.

L'héritier des Pendragon pouvait se montrer si aveugle et si borné qu'il l'aurait volontiers secoué comme un prunier juste pour lui remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute.

Cependant poser les mains sur son seigneur dans la situation actuelle aurait été non seulement incongru mais aussi suicidaire. Et la suite de leur conversation lui donna raison.

- De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance. Maintenant que tu es découvert, tu es un homme mort.

Merlin, qui avait toujours su à quels dangers il s'exposait en venant habiter à Camelot, ne put toutefois cacher son étonnement face à ces paroles. Une douleur lancinante le pris à la poitrine comme l'aurait fait une dague. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à autre chose de la part d'Arthur ? Après toutes ces années à son service et tous les évènements qui les liaient, le voir maintenant ne faire preuve d'aucune compréhension, d'aucune ouverture d'esprit à son égard était l'acte le plus blessant qu'il aurait pu avoir à son encontre.

Il avait espéré plus de son futur roi, de l'homme dans lequel il avait mis tant d'espoir.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? finit par demander le magicien.

- Nos lois exigent que tu sois brûlé.

Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'échine de Merlin.

- Bien que je doute que tu te laisses faire.

- Je ne fuirai pas si c'est ce que vous craignez, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas un lâche, ni un criminel. Si le seul moyen de vous le prouver et d'affronter les lois de Camelot, alors je le ferai.

Arthur ne répondit rien. Il observa celui qui, jusqu'à présent, avait été son plus fidèle serviteur sans montrer la moindre expression qui aurait pu trahir le fil de ses pensées.

Des voix se firent entendre dans les bois. Les chevaliers n'étaient plus très loin à présent. Le prince ne le savait pas encore mais le dôme de feu les avait tenus éloigné de leur position jusqu'à la fin du combat contre l'hydre. Toutefois à présent que le charme de Merlin avait disparu et qu'ils avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin loin de l'incendie que l'hydre avait suscité, leurs pas finiraient par les mener inexorablement jusqu'à eux.

Malgré ce constat, aucun des deux hommes ne bougèrent. Ils continuèrent à se toiser dans un silence de plomb. Hier amis, aujourd'hui ennemis, la vie pouvait parfois se montrer bien amère, pensa Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit, à sa plus grande surprise, Arthur rengainer son épée.

- Va-t-en, dit froidement l'héritier des Pendragon.

Mais son serviteur ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Il se rapprocha donc de lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un mètre de sa position.

- Va-t-en, répéta-t-il. Tu as sauvé ma vie aujourd'hui, j'épargnerai donc la tienne. Personne n'aura connaissance de ton secret, et tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt y restera pour toujours.

Merlin ne put cacher une expression de reconnaissance. Mais il déchanta vite.

- Cependant, je te bannis à jamais du Royaume de Camelot. Si je te revois sur mes terres, je ne montrerai aucune clémence à ton égard. Tu seras arrêté, jugé et condamné comme un sorcier. As-tu bien compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

Son valet ne répondit rien, seuls ses poings serrés tels des étaux trahissaient ses véritables sentiments.

- As-tu compris Merlin ? tonna la voix d'Arthur.

Le principal concerné finit par acquiescer sans toutefois prononcer une seule parole.

Les voix se rapprochaient. Il n'était question à présent que de quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître les chevaliers.

- Maintenant disparais et ne réapparaît plus jamais devant moi.

Merlin resta immobile durant quelques instants encore avant de se décider à bouger. Il s'avança vers Arthur pour finir par le dépasser. Pas après pas, seconde après seconde, il s'éloigna de l'homme sur lequel il avait veillé au détriment même de sa vie. Il finit par atteindre la partie de la forêt restée intact malgré les ravages des flammes et il s'y engouffra sans un regard en arrière. Sa silhouette se fit engloutir par la végétation pour y disparaître.

Le prince, lui, demeura stoïque. Son regard rivé droit devant lui. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque ces hommes apparurent à l'orée des bois.

- Vous êtes sain et sauf, constata avec soulagement Sir Leon. Nous avons craint le pire lorsque nous avons entendu le cri de l'hydre.

Puis, il observa les alentours avec stupéfaction.

- Où est partie l'hydre ? finit-il par demander.

- Nul part, répondit Arthur d'une voix atone. Elle a été vaincue.

- Par quel miracle ? s'exclama le chevalier. Car sans votre respect, je doute qu'une lame, même aussi forte que la vôtre, aurait pu en venir à bout sans renfort.

- L'incendie a fait le plus gros du travail, mentit le prince. Les flammes qu'elle a voulu utiliser contre moi ont embrasé la forêt. Elle s'est retrouvée prise à son propre piège.

- C'est un vrai miracle.

- Ce n'est pas le qualificatif que j'aurais utilisé, dit le prince avant de s'éloigner du champ de bataille pour se diriger en direction de leur campement.

- Où est Merlin ? S'interrogea Sir Leon en ne voyant nulle part le jeune valet.

Arthur se figea avant de tourner partiellement son visage vers le chevalier.

- Il est mort, répondit-il.

Un silence pesant suivit immédiatement ses paroles.

- Il est mort en me protégeant, précisa l'héritier de Camelot avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute ce lieu emprunt de secrets.


End file.
